


The moment's we make

by Nerdy_mim



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Romance, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_mim/pseuds/Nerdy_mim
Summary: Another one shot of my favourite couple, I was going for fluff, not sure it quite works. Thought's on a postcard?It's about Lana and my Sith Thea sharing a quiet evening together. Because I like to imagine they might do something like this when we don't get to see. xDBioware own's everything, I just borrow their thing's for stories.





	The moment's we make

The hour is late when Thea finally finishes reading reports, rubbing her eyes she tries to muffle a yawn behind her hand. The C.I.C is practically empty, a few guards linger within the shadows while a skeleton crew goes about their nightly duties, tiptoeing around the Wrath in an effort not to disturb her. 

Thea mutters through her frustration, cursing to herself before she finally sighs.“By the star's this tedious, what I wouldn't give for a front line excursion.”  
With a frown she runs a hand over the back of her neck, rubbing at a sore spot before calling it a night and pushing herself away from the planning table. 

Rolling her neck from side to side Thea makes her way to her quarters, guard's stand to attention when she passes, they are spared a single glance of acknowledgment before she reaches out to the pressure pad at her quarter's door. 

Tiredly Thea makes her way to the bathroom, shedding robes, leaving them where they fall before turning the taps on to her spacious tub. Thea throws some sweet smelling salt's into the water, breathing in the steam before slipping into hot water with a grateful sigh. She slips beneath the water soaking dark hair before coming up slowly to rest her head back on the lip of the tub, eye's closed she drifts to sleep. 

She dream's of something soothing, familiar, like the caress of a lover's hand across her consciousness, something loving is pressed to her forehead causing Thea to stir with a smile. 

Lana smile's when blue eye's flutter open, “wake up my love, you'll freeze if the water cools.” Thea's gentle smile stays as she focuses on her lover, “the water is still warm, join me?” Lana trails her finger tip's down Thea's forearm, amber eye's glowing softly with the low light. “Always.” Lana removes her robes, folding them neatly before placing them next to Thea's, “You didn't have to pick up after me Lana, I would have gotten round to it in the morning.” Lana huffs “You know the mess would have bothered me until then.” The Wrath chuckles while shifting in the tub to make space for Lana.

Her slender frame slips in easily behind her Lord, Thea's backside fitting comfortably between Lana's thighs. She doesn't resist when pale hands draw her back against a supple chest, leaning her head to the side until it rest's upon her lover's shoulder. Lana slips her arms around Thea's middle, pressing kisses along her throat, making her lover sigh with contentment. 

They indulge like this for a time, basking in the glow of simply being alone with each other, their bond a constant warmth binding both heart's together. 

“We so rarely get such moment's together, I enjoy and treasure these times.”  
Lana encourages Thea to lean forward, reaching for the soap she begins to wash Thea's hair, massaging her Lord's scalp. “I adore these moment's with you as well my love, we will have to try and make more time together.” Lana rinses the suds from dark tresses, re-soaping her hand's before smoothing the content's over shoulder's, arm's and her lover back, she rakes nails over sensitive rib's making Thea squirm. 

“Ticklish my Lord?” The Sith doesn't answer but instead reaches down for Lana's foot, lacing her finger's through Lana's toes to tickle the ball of her foot, Thea laughs when Lana squeals and kicks, freeing her foot along with a cascade of water that floods over the side of the tub. 

Lana gives her lover an undignified pout, a blush spreading across pale cheeks at her outburst. “Ticklish my Lord?” Thea puts on her best innocent smile, turning fulling in the bath to clearly view her love. Lana huffs, her blush deepening, she glares at her lover when she hears her chuckle, turning away to expose her back to her Lord's attention. 

Smirk still in place Thea washes golden locks, before moving down over Lana's back, pausing to massage her shoulder's, the sith pop's her head over a shoulder, wrapping her arm's around Lana's middle, nuzzling into the sweet-smelling flesh at Lana's throat. 

“Am I forgiven?” Lana smile's turning her head to rub the end of her nose with her Lord's, “For now, perhaps. Let's get out now, shall we?” Thea pulls Lana up with her, they both exit the tub with a shiver, goosebumps pebbling chilly flesh. They both grab soft towels, drying themselves as they make their way back to the bedroom, Lana brushes past Thea with quick step's slipping into their bed first so she can burrow her way under the heavy covers. 

Thea chuckle's, shaking her head with amused fondness before slipping under the covers with her love. Lana snuggles in close, they both settle into each other's arms, sighing at the shared warmth, leg's tangle together making Thea yelp when Lana runs freezing toes up and down her calf. 

“You're impossible.” Thea trap's Lana's legs between her own, making sure to save herself from yet another cold onslaught. “Isn't that my line?” “Usually yes, but as of now I am claiming it for my own use.” Lana makes an amused noise, snuggling closer to Thea's chest, listening to the steady thrum of her lover's heartbeat. 

Thea rest's her head on top of Lana's, tracing nonsensical patterns across Lana's spine. 

“We really must spend more time together, just like this. No betrayal's, no fighting or death-defying excursions to save the galaxy from itself.” Thea mumbles her assent, sleep tugging at her mind. “Admit it, Lana, we both know you would be horribly bored without all of the galaxies drama. Isn't it you, who is often enticing me to do something dangerous after all?” Thea can feel Lana's smile against her collarbone as she answer's, “Perhaps danger and adventure on our term's would be nice.” “Hmm, and no report's to read, yes I like the sound of that. As long it all comes with the added bonus of having you all to myself I will be happy anywhere.” 

Lana hums, tilting her head up to place a kiss on the sleepy Sith's lip's.  
“You are very sweet sometimes you know that don't you?” Thea frowns and grumbles “Only for you, and I will deny it wholeheartedly if anyone else ever asks.” 

Thea settles further into the bed, holding Lana close.

She finds she has to muffle yet another yawn, her eyelid's feel heavy, her finger tip's still upon Lana's back as she embraces her slumber. “Goodnight my love,” Lana whispered to the silence as she too joined her Lord in dreams.


End file.
